


There Again and Back....

by ElSun



Category: Batwoman Birds of Prey
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: With a new “Wayne” in Gotham you have to wonder what Huntress is up to...
Relationships: Kate/Helena





	There Again and Back....

Gotham

I watched her last night on the balcony with that little twit. She isn’t my Barbara a younger one out of time. This is how I know I didn’t want to return...  
The option wasn’t given and again I am home at least one of them. This me isn’t as much fun the idea of me a prisoner is about as likely as murder not ending up under my boot heel.  
Yet as she sat for a moment I saw a glimmer of what Batgirl was, and that is the only reason I’m here.  
Swooping to the next building I watch for the idiot who is sitting in the car. This one was waiting for the van at the light. A trivial pursuit which is why I am grinning.  
When I drop down at the door and smash his head against the steering wheel. I notice the van has seen a blur and is aware but they are to slow and I have just got myself a new toy.

“How did you?”  
“Hmmm, how cool is this? You do crime and I be me...”  
“Now here is how this works you dial the cops, when they pick up you tell them your crime. When they come to lock you up...You get the point..” the idiot dialed and in about ten minutes they where all locked away. She was above there scene for the arrest. A hearty laughter threatening to pierce her dark monologue.  
When she appeared in the cave she was glad to hear the sounds of the bats it had been long time since she had been home.  
She knew since the time switch all of the world had been set back on every none blood line and the exception wasn’t kind.  
Knowing the truth only returned that coldness that could be Helena, which meant this new round of who’s the hero wouldn’t end in a happy.  
Well in Red’s case she seemed to like someone which for Helena was reason enough to be as Huntress as only she could be.  
So far they were still in one piece and that was rare but this time the crooks wheren’t armed with anything as leathel or where they being guarded by magic. She knew he was dead and time just needed to spin.  
The only sad part was that she still wasn’t going to be the doting bad/girl she had honed. Yet she couldn’t help but want to tease Barbara and she would.  
She knew it would be years before she began to use that brain and for now the shadows would do.  
The End


End file.
